Echoes
by sillygirl8406
Summary: Three minutes is short. Becoming a killer is even shorter. What happens between Grissom and a suspected killer in a bathroom. R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1

Echoes.

A/N: Yep, don't own.

He recognized the man as Ray Turner, a lawyer suspected of killing his wife and children. He hated Ray, people like Ray, and people who thought like Ray. Why couldn't Ray just have divorced his wife if he wanted to go off with his mistress? Why killing, murder those you once loved? He didn't understand that. He couldn't.

He needed control, but all his control was gone. It left once he felt the cold barrel of the gun against the back of his neck. It was lost when he was pushed into the bathroom off the main hall. This was a court house. A place where justice prevailed, criminals went to prison, and forensic scientists like him didn't get a gun pointed in his face.

"What do you want?"

Desperate question delivered by a desperate man. Sweat started to dip down his forehead. It was hot, too hot in the bathroom. Maybe it was just him, Ray seemed cool, cold.

"You're my ticket out of here." Ray looked at his watch. "I have ten minutes until they realize I'm gone." Ray stared at him with cold eyes.

He hoped his eyes were just as cold. If Ray thought he would help him out of the courthouse, he thought wrong. His hands started to shake. Slow and steady at first. It wasn't from fear. It was rage. It had been almost seventy-two hours since he last slept. He was running on flumes as it was, and he gave all the mental energy he had on testifying.

"I'm not helping you." He heard himself say. His voice was solid. Good. Hopefully that'd emphasize the fact that he was serious. He wouldn't help Ray. He'd rather be shot. "Once we get out, you'll kill me. Why should I let you get away?"

Ray smiled of all things. "I know you, Dr. Grissom. You testified against my clients a few times. I know you're place of business. I know who you work with. If I kill you right here. I'll find someone else. Once I'm out, I'll take a drive by Ms. Willows house, then Miss Sidle's…"

"Okay!" He hadn't meant to yell, but his control was gone. He was raging. Ray just threatened his team. The people he cared for. He didn't want to think about that, him being responsible for his team being killed. After he got Ray out…Why wouldn't do that anyway? This could be his agenda all along. "I…I can't do that."

"Do what?" Ray's smiled faded to confusion.

He acted without thinking. The gun went flying behind Ray and hitting the wall behind him as he tackled him to the floor. In a split second he went from potential victim to saver, or was it offender. The first punch felt good as it landed square in Ray's nose. Blood gushed from Ray's broken nose, then from his lips. Punch after punch he pounded away on Ray's face and body. Ray wouldn't hurt his team. He'd make sure of that.

His sweaty, bloody, trembling hands wrapped around the Ray's neck. The only thing that went through his mind was, "Three minutes without air". Ray tried grabbing and pulling his hands away, but he was raging. A minute hand started a countdown in his mind.

One minute.

Ray franticly tried to struggle under him, but he wasn't relenting. Ray put a gun to the back of his neck. Ray pointed it in his face. Ray threatened the only family he had in Vegas, his team.

Two minutes.

He didn't feel any pain as Ray started crawling at his hands. Blood streamed down and dripped to the floor. He could only see Ray's eyes, cold and desperate. Tunneled vision on Ray's eyes, he didn't see Ray's free hand reach for the gun behind him.

Bang!

A loud ringing went off in his ears. A dull pain surfaced from within him. His hands still clutched Ray's throat.

Three minutes.

Ray's eyes stopped begging. Ray's body stopped struggling. Ray had breathed his last breath. He slowly let go of the lifeless body. The dull pain turned into a sharp sting. He looked down. Nothing. He stood on weak knees and walked over to the sinks. His back felt heavy, legs…sticky. Taking off his suit jacket he turned halfway around. He was bleeding…from his back. As he turned back around, blood started to stain the front of his white shirt.

Blood was all over him, his face, hands, his front, his back. The smell of death and copper filled the room. It smelled like a crime scene. He was the victim, offender, and murderer.

The bathroom door flew open and four deputies barged in with guns drawn. Behind them moving them out of the way, was Jim Brass. Their eyes meet and Jim holstered his weapon.

"Gil."

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Silenced.

**A/N:** Don't own a thing, except for Ray, lol. Well, I had one person wanting me to continue, and another person confused…I don't know whether to be excited or not, lol. Anyway, after thinking about it, I figured I might as well give a "concluding" chapter to this. So, no more demands for me to continue because I wasn't planning on it to begin with. It's not very long, but what could I do. Short but bittersweet.

Three minutes. That was all it took. He could have easily got the gun and held the guy there until someone arrived. In would have taken only seconds to have opened the bathroom door, shouted for help. Ray Turner would have been spending his life in prison. And he wouldn't have been struggling to breathe in that ambulance.

"Stay with us, Gil…"

A hand squeezed his arm and he went colder. Brass found him. Brass dialed 911. Brass was talking to him, squeezing his arm, his hand, talking to him. It was like he was going deaf again. Brass's voice went in and out. In and out.

"Three more blocks…Going…fine…Stay with me!"

Could what he did be counted as self-defense? He had the guy down, gun out of his hands. He was safe. They were safe. Where was his control? Why did he snap? His team, Ray threatened his team. They deserved their chance to live. Be happy. The air was getting thicker.

A muffled cry escaped his lips as pain shot through his chest. It had been hurting since he realized what he had done. He killed a man, in cold blood. The pain wouldn't stop, but his hands did. They stopped trembling. He was safe. They were safe. Rage was no longer coursing through him. Feeling was gone. Numbness was coming. It didn't feel like he was shot…Maybe it was a dream, this was a dream…maybe, but his heart ached still. It burned, it was heavy, pounding. It wouldn't stop.

"Gil…calm down….two blocks."

Two? Were they moving in slow motion? When he strangled Ray, it seemed to have lasted only seconds. Maybe that wasn't a dream…it didn't feel like one. This did. The pain was vague, except the one still furiously pounding through his heart, the voices were vague…coming, going.

"…losing him…Heart…"

"Gil!"

What did he have to do to get the aching to stop? A cry was silenced before it could even reach lips.

The paramedic looked up at Brass. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't think he's going to make it. His heart just gave out."

The End….for certain this time.

R&R if you want to…I'm sure I'll get hate mail from some of you, but this did seem like a fitting end. I don't think Grissom could have lived if he had murdered someone. Just my opinion though.


End file.
